


This one time at the gym

by ReyloBrit



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Chest, Conflict, F/M, Freedom, Gloves, Gym, Horny, House Reysistance, Loneliness, Muscle, Nudity, Oil, Queen - Freeform, Reysistance Bingo, Shirt, Strength, Swell, Swolo, Top - Freeform, abs, cockpit, command, lumber jack, spank, stomp, the thirst order, thirsty, tiddies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-05
Updated: 2019-09-05
Packaged: 2020-10-10 15:34:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20530373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReyloBrit/pseuds/ReyloBrit
Summary: Can Rey track down the owner of that magnificent chest? Can Ben find out who that peachy, little arse belongs to?





	This one time at the gym

**Author's Note:**

> A little gift for House Reysistance of the Writer's Den:  
one completed Thirst Order bingo card.  
Full House!
> 
> Much love from the Thirst Order!

Rey hadn’t meant to look, but the swing of the door had caught her eye. Next second, she’d found herself peering straight inside the male changing room.

Staring directly at a half nude man and the most magnificent chest she’d ever set eyes upon.

The owner had been pulling his shirt over his head, so all she’d seen, before the door swung shut, was his glorious torso. Wide and broad and stacked.

She’d almost tripped over her own feet as her stomach swooped.

....

Ben had looked up from his weights and there it was: the most delicious little peachy arse he’d ever seen. Bobbing away, right in his eye line.

He’d sat transfixed for several moments until he’d realised he was acting like a complete perve and had hurried back to lifting weights. But he hadn’t been able to resist the odd glance across the gym.

....

Rey spent the evening thinking about that chest. About how she’d like to scrape her fingernails down it, bite each pec, slide her tongue around each beautifully defined muscle. 

If she was given the freedom, she’d straddle those abs and drizzle oil (no, make that hot chocolate sauce) all over that body, smear it everywhere, just so she could lick it off afterwards. Then, she’d take an ice cube and tease it over each tiddie until the nipples hardened and the owner squirmed. 

Maybe she’d strap on a pair of stilettos and stomp on top of him; purely to see if that chest was as firm as it looked.

Oh, She’d love to be held against that chest, for that chest to be pressed down upon her, for it to curve around her back, and tower above her as she lay flat on her back with her legs spread wide.

She wanted to reign as queen over the country that was that chest.

...

Ben spent his evening fantasizing about that arse, picturing all the things he’d like to do to it. Squeeze it, pinch it, bite it. Pound it from behind, bury his face in between the cheeks, devour what lay beneath.

He’d love to put on his leather gloves and spank that arse until the owner moaned. Dress it up in silky draws and lacy knickers. 

He wanted to command that arse to sit on his knee, his lap, his face. To watch it bounce up and down on his dick while he slapped each cheek. 

Ben was horny for that ass.

....

Rey visited the gym every morning for the next week, searching for the owner of the chest. 

Subtly, she rotated round the equipment, perusing each man in turn. Many of the male members of the gym seemed to spend an awful lot of time there, strutting about like cockerels in a cockpit. They liked to gaze at themselves in the mirror while they flexed their overstrained muscles. It was a complete turn off for Rey.

She coveted a swolo chest, like the one she’d seen, just on the right size of large and strong. Not pumped up artificially on steroids. 

_Nope, **her **chest was nowhere to be found._

....

Every evening, Ben made a detour to the gym hoping he’d bump into that fine piece of ass again. He chose a bench in the centre of the gym allowing him to sweep his eye over all the women as he worked out.

There were many attractive female members of the gym. Although quite a few seemed to spend more time gossiping with each other, and posing for selfies, than they actually did working out. Most had perfectly respectable bottoms but they didn’t make him thirsty like that one had. 

That bottom was perfectly rounded, just the right size for his hands, with a cheeky little wobble.

_Nope, **his **arse was nowhere to be found._

....

Rey found herself conflicted about what to do next if she was going to find the guy that chest belonged to. She decided she needed to act like a detective. And what did detectives do? They reviewed all the evidence.

She pondered. The man had been tall and pale with a smattering of moles across his body. His shorts and T-shirt had been black and he seemed remarkably unhairy for a bloke.

_It was not a lot to go on._

....

Ben wrote a list of everything he knew about the arse’s owner. He needed to be methodical if he was going to track her down.

She’d been tall, for a girl, with long legs and he thought her hair was dark. She’d worn grey leggings; a rare colour choice for women in the gym.

_Hmmm, he didn’t rate his chances of success._

....

Rey lay on her bed, vibrator in hand, fantasising about the man and his chest: She was a damsel in distress, about to be torn to pieces by a wild bear (or perhaps a tiger). Her hero would swoop in, throw her over one of those broad shoulders and whip her away. She bet he could do that - he appeared to have the strength of a lumberjack.

....

Ben awoke to find his cock swelling and throbbing, and his sheets already sticky. The girl and her bottom had come to find him in his dream:

‘We sense your loneliness,” her bottom had whispered, seductively. “We’ve come to take good care of you - you’ll never be lonely again....”

....

There was a man staring at Rey from across the gym.

He was tall, pale and covered in moles. And his chest ... his chest was....

....

A girl was looking at Ben over her shoulder from the other side of the gym.

A tall brunette wearing grey Lycra leggings. And her arse ... her arse was....

....

He waved. She smiled. They walked towards one another.


End file.
